Eugene Porter (TV Series)
Eugene Porter is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He and his traveling companions Abraham and Rosita are en route to Washington D.C. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Eugene's life before or as the outbreak began. During the season 5 episode "No Sanctuary", Eugene states that he worked on the Human Genome Project with nine other scientists, dealing with researching how to combat diseases with other diseases. He was also seen to be a large fan of video games, as is seen to ask Tara what her favorite kind of video game is. He is also seen to have knowledge in dinosaurs, as he mentions that no one can know for sure if the zombie disease didn't cause the extinction of the dinosaurs. Many fans have doubted the truth to his claims about working with the government, considering that his comic counterpart also claimed to have this type of qualification, but turned out to be nothing more than a substitute chemistry teacher. Post-Apocalypse At some point, Eugene figured out the cause of the global outbreak and a potential way to reverse it. He got into contact with the remnants of the U.S. government in Washington, D.C. via satellite phone and a convoy was tasked to take him from Houston, Texas across the country to Washington. Abraham Ford and Rosita Espinoza were members of that convoy, along with at least 8 others. Along the way, likely due to the massive distance and numbers of walkers, only Eugene, Rosita and Abraham were left alive when they reached northern Georgia. Season 4 "Inmates" After Glenn collapses from fighting off walkers, Tara uses the end of the latter's gun to kill the remaining walker. While she does so, Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene pull their truck up to her. After Tara sarcastically thanks them for their help, the trio exit their truck, to which Abraham tells her that she has "quite a mouth", then asks about what else she has. "Claimed" Attempting to stop Glenn from leaving the convoy, Abraham reveals that Eugene knows what caused the outbreak and is escorting him to Washington D.C., but does not give any additional information about the mission. A fight between Glenn and Abraham alerts walkers in a nearby cornfield, Eugene attempts to alert them about the danger, but is unsuccessful. Eugene gets an automatic firearm from the truck, and due to him being inexperienced with using firearms, he shoots a hole in the truck's gas tank. The rest of the group finish off the walkers, and due to the truck now being useless, Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene leave with Glenn and Tara to look for another vehicle to complete their mission. "Still" Eugene does not appear in the episode. "Alone" Eugene does not appear in this episode. However, it can be inferred that he (along with Abraham, Rosita , and Tara) was behind Glenn off-screen when he found Maggie's message instructing him to go to Terminus. "The Grove" Eugene does not appear in this episode. "Us" Eugene is seen with Rosita, Abraham, Glenn and Tara as he talks to Tara about video games as they walk down the railroad, and she hands him a metal object that he remarks can be used for a homemade battery. The group comes across a building where a walker is just about to fall on top of Eugene until Abraham shoves him out of the way, knocking Tara down in the process. Eugene is given Glenn's riot gear for protection as part of a deal to Abraham so that they can keep going forward towards Terminus in search of Maggie. As the group parts ways with Tara and Glenn at the train tunnel, Eugene tells Tara that he found her hot, even though he was aware of the fact she was a lesbian. Eugene, Abraham and Rosita find an abandoned van on the street, with Abraham killing the walker inside. Eugene expresses concern for Glenn and Tara, although both Abraham and Rosita press on that Glenn and Tara are not their priority. As Abraham sleeps in the back, Eugene gives Rosita directions which ends up bringing them on top of the train tracks to the area where Glenn and Tara would exit according to his calculations. He reveals that the trio's origin point was Houston, Texas and that they spent a long time making their way across the country, eventually ending up in Northern Georgia. Their convoy was also bigger, and they had lost 8 people along the way. Eugene spots Bob, Maggie and Sasha while Rosita and Abraham argue over her stopping the van for Eugene. Together, the 6 of them are able to rescue Glenn and Tara from a herd of walkers. Eugene, Rosita, Abraham, Glenn, Tara, Bob, Sasha and Maggie find Terminus and are greeted by Mary, who offers them something to eat and welcomes them to Terminus. "A" Eugene appears in the train car at Terminus when Rick, Carl, Michonne and Daryl enter. Season 5 "No Sanctuary" Eugene will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Eugene has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Abraham Ford Abraham is seen to be Eugene's escort to Washington, DC. It is seen that Eugene feels a superiority complex over Abraham, because he considers himself to be smarter than Abraham. However, Abraham does not appear to be that angry over the disabling of their vehicle, despite it being caused by Eugene's poor riflemanship from his failed attempt to kill some walkers. Rosita Espinosa As traveling companions, it can be assumed that they have a stable friendship. However in "Us", Rosita is annoyed at Eugene's navigational skills. Tara Chambler Upon meeting and travelling with Tara, Eugene is shown to take an interest in Tara in "Us" where he talks to her about video games. Later when Abraham decides to let Tara and Glenn go through the tunnels alone, Eugene confesses to Tara he finds her "seriously hot", she tells him that she's a lesbian and he claims he already knew. Later, Eugene decides he has to know if Glenn and Tara made it out of the tunnels alive and he tricks Rosita into going to the tunnel exit to find out. Glenn Rhee Eugene seems to appreciate and has a neutral relationship with Glenn. Eugene decides he has to know if Glenn and Tara made it out of the tunnels alive and he tricks Rosita into going to the tunnel exit to find out. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Inmates" (No Lines) *"Claimed" *"Us" *"A" (No Lines) Season 5 *"No Sanctuary" *"Strangers" Trivia *The name used for Eugene's casting call was "Wayne Kesey", until the casting was revealed at NYCC on October 12th, 2013. *He entered the show as a recurring character, but Josh McDermitt has been promoted to series regular status as of Season 5. *He appears to be much younger than his comic counterpart. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Alive Category:TV Series